Legend of Zelda:The Hidden Truth
by The EyE
Summary: Discover the truth about Zelda that has been hidden from you for so long! Ganon and Link are high school buddies and their real names are Howard and Tobias. As for Zelda, they hate her and her real name is Jane. (i suck at summarys and this story sucs)
1. Introduction

A/N-This is just a story that I made up according to my theories that Link and Ganon are high school buddies and they hate Zelda. For those to you who don't know who Darren Hayes is, he's the lead singer from Savage Garden, and when they broke up, he made a solo album. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably guessed, I do not own and of the Zelda characters.  
  
Cassie awoke with a start. Her long black hair was plastered to her face by sweat. The usual glittery brightness of her green eyes was gone. What usually looked like two mesmerizingly bright green crystals now looked dull, lifeless, like burns on her slightly tanned face. Panting, she reached for her CD player. As she slid her headphones over her head, she thought about that recurring nightmare she kept having. It scared her. She would be going about her usual life, when she would have that hair-raising feeling that someone was watching her... It was like she expected someone to be there if she turned around. Like a sniper watching his prey. Then when she did turn around, a blinding white light would come racing silently toward her, and then she would hear his laugh... The laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. That evil man... He just kept watching her. She shuttered and pushed the play button. The calming voice of Darren Hayes came pulsing gently into her ears. Instantly, she felt at peace.  
  
After the song was over, she lay her head back down on her pillow. Her thoughts wandered for a little in her restless mind. They eventually traveled back to the topic of who exactly this evil man was, and why he was watching her. She was sure he was watching her daily life too. She always felt his eyes trained on her, even now... A chill ran up her spine. She slid her headphones back on and fell asleep to the voice of Darren Hayes, like she had so many times before. 


	2. The Forest

Disclaimer: As you probably guessed, I do not own and of the Zelda characters.  
  
"Hey! Girl! Wake up!" A young man with blonde hair partially concealed by his hat was saying. "Wake up!" A sparkling ball of floating light suddenly emerged from the young man's hat. "What's all the shouting about, Link?" The light said. "Navi, could you help me wake this girl up? I found her asleep in the middle of the Forest." "What was she doing there?" Navi said, looking down upon the dark haired girl asleep on Link's bed in the house he had lived in as a child. Just then, the girl yawned. Her arm got caught in the cord coming from the awkward device on her ears and her eyes snapped open to see what had restrained her. She pulled the cord and another awkward device appeared from under her. She must have rolled on top of it in her sleep, Link thought. But what was it? Could she be one of Ganon's spies? Na. That old fart was too lazy to get off his fat butt and go recruit spies at the Gerudo fortress. A sudden gasp broke his thoughts. "AHH!" he yelped, jumping nearly 5 feet in the air. "AHHHH!! I'M SURROUNDED BY MUTANTS!" the girl screamed.  
  
"Hello, my name's Navi. I'm not a mutant. I'm actually a special fairy assigned to Link, my partner, who isn't a mutant either but can be called on because he such a dumb nut and he loves to pick flowers." The fairy said, bobbing up and down excitedly. "What's your name?" "My name's Cassie. How did I get here?" "Well, the dipstick back there says he found you in the middle of the forest out there. I know its dark, but I assure you, it's safe to go look around." "NO!! The Deku sprout thing will kill me! We aren't supposed to have outsiders in the forest! And I'm not a dipstick!" "Sure you are! And the Deku sprout is asleep, idiot." "Don't call me any more names or I'll smuggle you with my hat." "Yea right." "Or I'll sing Hanson songs!" "AHHH!" The sun was beginning to rise, and as Link glanced toward the door, a butterfly flew past. "Oohh! Look at the pretty butterfly!" He said with childish amusement shining in his eyes. He began to walk toward it, then broke into a run and ran straight off the deck. "Link! Are you ok?" Cassie said, climbing down the ladder and crouching down next to him. "Look at the pretty butterfly!" he repeated, getting up and running after the butterfly again. When it landed on the roof of the shop, he took out his hook shot and aimed it at the roof. It accidentally struck the butterfly and it fell, with only one wing, into his hands. "NOOOO! THE PRETTY BUTTERFLY'S DEAD!" "Yea, thanks to your stupidity," Navi mumbled. "Oohh! There's another one!" "Not so fast," Navi said, a strong arm extending from her tiny body and grabbing Link by the collar. "Snap out of it." "Um, Link, I think Navi's right, you need to calm down." "Yea, lets get out've here. We have to get to the Spirit Temple"  
  
"What kind of work do you have to do at this 'Spirit Temple?" Cassie asked, admiring the scenery around her and taking a breath of the fresh, cool air of Hyrule Field. "Well, you might want to stay at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon, she can teach you to ride horses," Link said, trying to pull away from the topic of what they had to do next. "Why might I want to stay there? I want to know how long you guys are gonna be, so I can go home. This is a beautiful place, but if you fell asleep in your bed and woke up in someone else's in a place that doesn't exist on Earth, you would be scared too." "Um... We have a slight problem." "Yea." "I don't exactly have any idea how to send you back." "Oh, crap. You know, this place gives me a creepy feeling, despite its beauty. It reminds me of that dream I keep having. There's this evil guy all dressed in black, and he laughs like a retard, even when I'm awake, I feel like he watching me." "Oh! You mean Ganon! My high school buddy! He's just an actor, like me. He's actually a really nice guy and his real name is Howard." Suddenly, a booming voice came from just 10 feet in front of them. "DID SOMEONE CALL ME?! IS THAT LINK, THE LITTLE TWIT WHO IS GOING TO HELP ME GET THE PRINCESS? GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT, SO I CAN BLAST YOU TO OBLIVION!" 


	3. Crush

Disclaimer: As you probably guessed, I do not own and of the Zelda characters.  
  
"Oh no. It's Ingo pretending to be Ganon again," Link sighed. He snuck around the ugly man and kicked him as hard as he could in the tush. "AHHH!! MY BUTT! MY BUTT! MY BUTT HURRRRRRRTS!!!" He screamed, running around clutching his bottom. "Ok, I'll leave you alone!" "That's more like it. Now go away, before I have Navi bite your butt," Link said, gesturing at the fairy, who was bearing her fangs at the little man running away in the distance. "Who was that?" Cassie asked, frowning at Link's poor fighting. "If he's evil, why don't you cut him up into little pieces and bury them all in different spots?" "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I think it would be too gross for me. You know the blood and guts, and the smell. I don't know how bad the smell is, but people have told me that the smell of blood all over the ground is pretty bad. And to top it all of, the limbs I cut off would probably still be moving once I cut them." "That's disgusting, Link," Navi cut in. "Besides, how do you know the limbs would still be moving?" "Just guessing," Link said as he took out his ocarina. "What's that?" Cassie wondered out loud, her glittering green eyes shining with curiosity as she eyed the mesmerizing whitish-violet oval-shaped object. Link didn't respond, only began to play a pretty melody that cleared her head of any sleepiness.  
  
I wonder what he's doing. Could he be trying to hypnotize me or something? Cassie was wondering. Just then, she heard galloping hooves in the distance. A beautiful chestnut colored horse came to a stop before them. "What?" Cassie said. "This is Epona. She's my horse. I won her in a race against that guy I kicked in the a** a few minutes. If you want to get anywhere around this field, the fastest way is by horse," Link said. "Go on, you can touch her, she won't hurt you." "She's beautiful," Cassie whispered, stretching out a thin arm to run her hand along Epona's flank. "I've always wanted a horse. Do we get to ride her?"  
  
Link thought for a moment. He didn't know what Epona would think if she suddenly had a new rider. It was on thing if a new person was on the ground, but it was a whole different story is they were on her back. He stroked her bronze coat, thinking hard. Of course he had to let her ride! He couldn't just let her run alongside Epona! She would fall and get hurt! But would she get more hurt on her back then on the ground? He decided to take the chance. He gently rubbed the horse's neck, trying to make her calm for what was coming next. Then he hoisted himself up onto her back and held out his hand for Cassie to take. When she took it, he felt her hand trembling. He pulled her up and she slid easily onto Epona's back. He held his breath. How would she react?  
  
Epona was surprisingly calm after Cassie had slipped onto her back. Link hesitated as he dug his heels into her sides. "Hold on tight," he said. Navi flew into his hat just as Epona took off in the direction of the Gerudo valley.  
  
Cassie held onto Link as they picked up speed. This is what she had always wanted to do! And here she was, in a place beautiful beyond description. She let go with one arm and pulled the black leather ponytail holder her glossy bluish-black hair. It flew out behind her and whipped around her face, as she made no attempt to control it. The cool wind rushing at them blew at her face gave her a free feeling. She closed her eyes and let the moment happen. She had never felt more at peace in her entire life. Well, there was that one time when that bully feel into the creek and wasn't able to get up and he couldn't get to her. But no. She hadn't even felt more at peace that time. Her heart soared, and she found her thoughts wandering to Link. He was really cute. No, she had to admit to herself, he was hott. Like, HOTT, hott. The chorus song 'Crush' by Darren Hayes popped into her head. She giggled to herself and slipped back into the moment. She wanted it to last forever.  
  
As they entered, Link slowed her down and stopped a few feet from the canyon cliff. He turned to Cassie. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes. Where do we go from here? The bridge is out and-," "WHERE DO WE GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO FROM HEEERRRRRREEEEE?!" Navi interrupted. "Navi, stop singing Filter songs and shut. up. Will you? I mean, Filter's great and all, but not right now, ok?" Link scolded. "Ok." "Good. Now shut your fat fairy face." "Um. Link, where do we go?" Cassie repeated, glancing nervously at the broken bridge. "We gotta. uh. You're probably not gonna like this. We gotta. jump. over..," he began.  
  
"Jump over the. bridge?" She said nervously, hoping the answer was no. "Ye- ye- yea.," Link stuttered. "Um. Ok, let's just get this over with," Cassie said quickly as she and Link backed up, putting distance between them and the bridge. Every step Epona took backward made her feel slightly more at ease. Then they stopped. Link gently kicked Epona with the heels of his boots and they were off. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. What if they didn't make it? She realized that Link and Epona had probably done this a few times, she should trust them, and she did. But that didn't stop her thundering heart. She wrapped her arms around Link's waist, hoping she wasn't cutting off his circulation. Then, she felt Epona prepare for the leap. She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the world. Then they were in the air. 


	4. Spin

A/N-HI! I'm back, sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I had to get to my dad's first. Anyhoo, Link goes insane in this chapter, and Navi shows off her fighting skills on the director! Oh, and I wish to thank canihavea-soda, FireFairy, and Mocha Butterfly aka Hope for their reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably guessed, I do not own any of the Zelda characters.  
  
For a moment, nothing supported them. They flew through the air. Cassie felt as like they were just gonna stop moving and fall into the river far, far, far, far. *whoops, got carried away. sorry.* far below. She managed to pry her eyes open for a split second to do what she had always been told not to do when you're high in the air. She looked down. Her face turned white and she felt like she was gonna puke. She squeezed her eyes shut again and tightened her hold to Link's waist. Then, she felt Epona's hooves strike the ground. Link pulled her to a stop. The entire jump had lasted probably no more then three seconds, but to Cassie, every second had felt like forever.  
  
"Are you ok?" Link asked. He had been uneasy about doing the jump with Cassie on Epona with him, and he wanted to know if he had made the right decision, hoped that she could do it, hoped that she hadn't died of shock. But to his relief, her response was positive. "Yea, just a little more afraid of heights that I was before we did that," she replied in a shaky voice. "Can I, like, walk the rest of the way, cause right now the ground would probably feel really nice." "Uhh... Sure, go ahead. It's not that far." "Yea! And it'll take a load off that poor horse's back!" Navi shouted. "Ok, that's it. I'm putting you in the Pringles can!" Link erupted, pulling out a Pringles sour crème and onion can and catching the fairy in it. "Epona can carry both of us, just fine! Right?" Epona let go a wicker of affection to answer her master. "I'm getting off now," Cassie interrupted suddenly. "Um, ok. Let's go," Link suggested. But even as he nudged Epona into a walk, he wondered why she had been so sudden about it. He thought about the different reasons she could have had in mind. Either A, she was just happy to be on the ground, B, she felt uncomfortable riding a horse, C, she felt uncomfortable riding a horse with HIM. He lost track at J. He respected her decision, no matter what her reason was, but. You know what? He told himself. This is the stupidest thing I've ever thought about. Well, except thinking about becoming a lawyer. No. He wanted to be a framer, and that was that. But what if-  
  
"LINK!" Cassie's voice was like a knife cutting through his thoughts. She sounded like she was pretty far behind him. He stopped Epona and looked ahead. Whoops. He was in plain view of all of the Gerudo guards. He shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Cassie partially hidden behind a rock, out of sight of the guards from their angle. Her face was stricken with fear. Her emerald eyes reflected the guards in front of him. He turned to look at the guards again. Their faces were not happy. Not a single one showed anything but a terrifying annoyance. What happened to all the girls thinking he was hott? Saira thought he was, Ruto thought he was, (as we all know) Zelda thought he was, the little girl in the forest with the two huge blonde spheres of hair that towered over her head. He shuddered. She was SO creepy!  
  
"Halt!" A female voice shouted. A Gerudo warrior dressed in blue clothing of the usual fashion stepped up. She's got rainbow colored hair! Link thought. And she did. It looked so stupid. "You are under arrest for trespassing in the Greudo's Fortress," she said, pulling out a piece of black paper with gel pen etchings of the Hylian text on it. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to." she continued. But Link didn't care what she had to say. He got off Epona and started moon walking and doing all these absurd dance moves. But that wasn't the worst of it. The entire time, he was singing. "OLD MICDONALD HAD A FAM, E I EI O! AND ON THE FARM HE HAD SOME. PIGS THAT SCRATCHED THEIR BUTTS AND SOME..." "What about monkeys?" One of the guards asked. Link stopped dancing and stood for a moment. "There are no monkeys, down on the farm. There is only me, being and idiot," he said. Then he started dancing and singing like and idiot again. The guard that was reading off his "rights" stopped and tied his hands behind his back. He glanced one last time at Cassie.  
  
The look in his eyes told her to stay there. She sank behind the rock as the guard violently into one of the doorless doorways in the tremendously large fortress. She wondered what they were going to do to him. She sat there and just waited patiently for a little while, but got bored and started to draw little things in the dirt she was sitting on. About 15 minutes had passed, when she heard footsteps from behind her. Her heart began to race. Had they found her? Had they interrogated Link to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, and forced him to reveal her hiding spot? Had they seen her from the beginning? She pressed herself against the back of the enormous rock tried to blend in. But black and white clothes against a brownish terrain were pretty obvious. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tight that she thought that she wouldn't be able to open them again. Then she heard a familiar voice call her name. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and say Link standing above her. Immediately, she felt retarded. "DUDE! YOU SCARED THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screeched. "Sorry. Hey! Look! I got a membership card!" Link said, holding up a piece of Japanese paper with Hylian text on it. She began to wonder if the Gerudo's collected paper from all over the world. Including Milky Gear paper. "You're aware that I can't read that, right?" She said. "Oh, snap, sorry; would you like me to read it to you?" "No thanks, Link." "Will people stop calling me Link!"  
  
"CUT!" Director called for the second time that day. "How many times do I have to tell you! Only do what we rehearsed!" "Yea, well, rehearse THIS!" Navi roared, emerging from Link's hat colored a fiery red, fangs bared. She dove down behind Director and then. you heard him scream. He fell on his butt and that just made him let out another howl of pain. I didn't see what Navi did (I'm not sure I want to) but my guess is that she bit him really hard in the a**. Guess Link wasn't kidding when he threatened to sic Navi on Ingo, man, that guy is a bastard. 


	5. The Haunted Wasteland

A/N- This is the chapter where Link/Tobias tells the story about how he and Ganon/Howard and Zelda/Jane got here! ^_^ Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably guessed, I do not own and of the Zelda characters.  
  
"Dear lord! What an a** hole!" Cassie breathed as they walked away from the fallen director. "Did you have to put up with that jerk everyday?" "Well, yea. Except for when I went back to my home in California for the night. Oh s***," Link replied. "What?" Now, we are stuck in the land of Hyrule. You see, my name's not really Link, its Tobias and a while ago, my high school buddy, Howard, and I got transported here when our Science project went wrong and blew up in our faces. We decided to split up and explore, but we got lost and the Gerudos were convinced that he was the only male Gerudo, who was destined to become the Gerudo king. He decided that since this wasn't our world, he'd become evil and take it over. Meanwhile, I had wandered into the Kokiri Forest and the girls there were convinced that I was one of them, since I was there age then, and thought I was SO hott that they couldn't let me leave. Then the Deku tree thought Howard was actually a Gerudo who was going to take over Hyrule, said he cast a spell on him that would kill him, made me go after him to destroy him, and faked his death to prove Howard poisoned him. So I go after him, meet our other Lab partner that got thrown into this world. Her name's Zelda, but it's actually Jane. The king of Hyrule thinks she's his daughter and she's a princess now, but she a total a** wipe. Not that she's mean, she's just an idiot! But anyway, she makes me go find the 'spiritual stones' because she is in love with me and wants me to rescue her from the fake threat of Howard so I can be 'her hero.' And when I find them, she and her attendant, Impa, go and flee from 'Ganon.' She tosses the ocarina of time at my face, because she can't aim and it lands in the water. Then Howard comes riding out on his black horse and we started chatting, but got yelled at by the director so we had to shut up. Then I go and get the Master sword from the temple of time, get trapped in the sacred realm for seven years, and wake up looking like this. So I get sent on this quest to awaken all of the sages, cuz only the 'Hero of Time' can do it, by this guy with no hands named Rauru, who is an ugly old fartknocker. I've awakened all of the sages except one. And the one fish lady is madly in love with me cuz she made me swear to marry her when I got older when I got the Zora's Sapphire. Now look where I am," Link finished. "Wow. That's one hell of a long story," Cassie remarked. "He's forgetting how a movie director and his entire crew got thrown in here when an explosion occurred from difficulties in the special effects," Navi put in. "And he decided to make a movie since he could somehow get back to Earth. He already made a Nintendo 64 game out've us. And Howard is just playing along with this evil stuff so him and Link can talk again." "IT'S TOBIAS, YOU DUMB FAIRY!" Tobias roared. Suddenly, a Gerudo soldier's voice cut into their argument. "HALT!" She screamed.  
  
"DUDE! Get out've my face! I've got a membership card, and I have to take my friend with me, or she's gonna die, so let me through already!" Link screamed. The guard ran and cowered in a corner after letting them thought the gate. As soon as Cassie noticed what was ahead, she took a step back. A vast expanse of desert laid stretched out before her. "We don't have to go over there..., do we? Tobias?" Cassie asked in a shaky voice. "Um... Yea... We do... And I'm not giving you a piggy back ride," Tobias answered her, doing little to calm her racing heart. She'd have to get used to it. With Tobias stuck here as the 'Hero of Time' and her traveling with him, she'd be in danger a lot more that she wanted. Bud he'd protect her, wouldn't he? If he wasn't about to leave her to die, he'd definitely protect her. She glanced at him. They were walking toward the monumental stretch of desert land that Tobias told her was called the 'Haunted Wasteland.' His eyes were on the task ahead. Suddenly, he pulled out two tunics. One was red and the other was green, because he was wearing the blue one that she later found out was called the Zora tunic that allowed him to breathe underwater. "Here, use this to block the sand from your eyes. The wind here is very fierce," he said, handing her the green tunic. The wind began to pick up speed and she held the tunic over her head.  
  
Tobias wondered if he was putting her in danger, as he told her to hold onto him while he used his long shot to get across the river of sand. He had put her in danger and made her afraid enough times already. He looked over at her after they got over the river. Her eyes showed her fear that she tried to conceal. Her eyes... They were such a vibrant green... He wanted to look into them forever. He shook the thought out've his head. "Are you ok? Cause if you aren't, we better turn back, because if we take the wrong way here, we might never find our way back...," she said. Her voice was quivering. "Just stick close to me. I know where I'm going." And he did know where he was going. All they had to do was follow the flags. He hoped he picked the right trail of flags. If he found the guy on the flying carpet, he took the right trail. Then, just ahead, he saw a sign. He knew he took the right trail. "Oh, what's that?" Cassie asked, pointing to the sign and running ahead. "DUDE! A FLYING CARPET!" She yelled. "Um... yea... The guy over there sells bombchus, 10 for 200 rupees. But the carpet's cool. I can take you over there." "Ok." "Alright, I'm gonna have to carry you..." "Um... Ok...," Cassie replied, as Tobias wrapped his arms around her picked her up off the ground and walked across the empty space on strange boots that looked like bunny slippers. 


	6. Naryu's Love

A/N~Sorry for the wait, people. I've been busy with Rainbow Room. Anyhoo, this chapter should be pretty good... It gets more serious now, but I'll be adding more 'random stuff' every here and there. And in case you didn't notice, my pen name is no longer HybridPenguin. It's now The EyE since putting reinforcements on things and coloring the middle to look like an eye is my little trademark that I made up. Um, I'm gonna shut-up now... ~^_^~ -The EyE o  
  
Disclaimer-If you actually think I own any of the Zelda characters, you need to have your head checked.  
  
Cassie couldn't believe it. Tobias had simply wrapped his arms around her... Just like that. She stayed lost in the moment. She wanted it to feel like forever. But why? She asked herself over and over. Why did she want the moment to feel like forever? But deep down inside, she knew why. She had denied her feelings, not wanting them to get in the way of Tobias' quest. And because she had not wanted him to reject them and leave her behind. Because she thought that admitting her thoughts to herself would have some kind of negative effect on her... Because, because, because, because... She wished that there was a special filter that she could use to find the truth under all the lies and half-truths she had told herself. Then it hit her. The truth. It finally came to her.  
  
She loved him.  
  
It was as simple as that. She loved him. It felt like she had known it for the longest time, but really, never known it. It was a horrible, yet splendid feeling. Still, one thing bothered her. How would she tell Tobias? Then what would happen? Would he love her back? Would he avoid her? Would he laugh and say, "I understand how you feel, but we could just never be."? Or would he leave her behind, saying that he had no time for romance? She didn't want to face all of her thoughts now. But she couldn't drive them away. She couldn't just let go of everything like she had while riding Epona. Deep inside though, she just wanted to break down and spill everything out to Tobias. She wanted to cry on his shoulder while he held her. She wanted to curl up by him and have him tell her everything was alright.  
  
No.  
  
That wasn't going to happen. She knew.  
  
Tobias gently set Cassie down on the flying carpet. He wondered why she had just suddenly started trembling. Something was wrong. But he couldn't ask her what was wrong now. And, in truth, he didn't feel like it. He looked up at the skinny man sitting down on the center. Cassie looked too. "AHH! Dear lord! That guy has no face!" This is what you would've guessed, because his face was covered in his long hair. "Actually, I do have a face, but I purposely cove it with my hair to keep the sand from getting in my eyes. I can see you, you know," the strange little man replied. "Now, would you like to buy-" "A bombchu for 200 rupees? No thank you. We just came over here to see the carpet," Tobias interrupted. "ARRRGG! All of you dumb people come here to see, not to buy! Makes me frustrated, it does! GET OUT!" The little man said, his anger getting the best of him, causing him to talk weird. "Get out of my shop!" He repeated, rising to his feet and chasing them until they were gone.  
  
They ran from the angry help-needing man who thought he was Yoda, like there was no tomorrow. They eventually came to a big stone thing. "Uh... Where do we go from here?" Cassie asked; with the same worried look in here eyes that had been there when they jumped over the bridge. Navi flew out of Tobias' hat and started singing Filter songs again. He sighed. He hated to worry her like this. And he knew she wasn't going to take well to what he was about to tell her. "We gotta follow a ghost." "OMG! How can you say that so easily?! We're gonna FOLLOW A GHOST? What if it takes us far from where we're supposed to go?! You do know that there's no such thing as a good sprit, right?!" "Cassie, calm down! I've done this before. Just follow me," Tobias replied, pulling out a lens and peering through it. Then he took off across the desert. This time there were no flags. To Cassie, it looked as if Link was running after nothing. But she knew better. He had briefed her about the lens of truth before.  
  
He looked back at her. She wasn't far behind, but she was tiring fast. He looked ahead again. Good. They were almost there.  
  
Cassie looked desperately ahead. At first, she had been able to keep up with Tobias easily. But the constant slope of the sands, combined with the wind, the sand sucking at her feet, and her lack of exercise slowed her down. Obviously, Tobias was in better shape than she was. He legs ached and her muscles burned. She looked ahead desperately again. This time, she saw two flags parallel to each other. She wanted to collapse. But Tobias had told he that the Leevers would cause a problem for both of them until they found the third Great Fairy of Power.  
  
Once through the two flags, Tobias glanced back again to see Cassie struggling with the Leevers that had started coming up. He wanted to slap himself. Why hadn't he warned her about the ones that came up before they reached the Desert Colossus? But she proved to be no weakling, as she handled her situation, as tired as she was, without his help. But as she reached him, she collapsed into him. He caught her, and steadied her. Then he picked her up and started running toward the temple in the distance. But he spotted a crack in that wall. Something told him to go to it, so he did. Trying to hold her and place a bomb by the crack, he managed to blow a hole in the wall without hurting either of them.  
  
Once inside the hole, Tobias set her down. For the second time on less than one hour, he had held her. Not because he loved her, though. Because he had to. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes had been closed since he had picked her up when she collapsed into him. She opened them. Looking around, she saw that she was in a strange room. Was this the Sprit Temple? She looked ahead to see Tobias with his ocarina, playing another song. When he had finished, a scary girlish laugh could be heard echoing through the room. A woman clothed in just about nothing emerged from the pool of water that Tobias stood before.  
  
"Ok, lady, give me the power of Naryu's Love before I knock your block off." WHAT was he getting? Was he trying to get the power to make Cassie fall in love with him? "Oh, you mean the thing with the thing and the thingy and the thing and the thingy thing thing with the thing?" Was the Great Fairy's answer. "I'm warning you...," Tobias replied through gritted teeth, powering up his sword. "Ok, ok, gimme a minute," she replied. "Oh, shoot! Oh where, oh where has my little dog gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?" "Dear lord." Tobias smacked himself in the forehead. "OH! Here it is!" The Fairy replied, pulling out a revolving diamond with a blue sphere within it. "Take your dumb power." "THANK YOU!" "HEY!" Navi said, popping out've Tobias' hat. "You're supposed to HONOR the three Golden Goddesses! Do you have any respect?!" "Navi, shut-up," Tobias sighed. "I've got it, that's all that matters."  
  
Once outside, Tobias took out his newly earned power. Cassie closed her eyes as he held the diamond above his head and let it float there. She didn't feel anything. Prying her eyes open, she saw that they were covered in a large revolving diamond with a slight bluish tint. A giant blue Leever suddenly surfaced from the sand. Tobias then did something more terrible than she was imagining at the moment. He ran toward it. The diamond snapped in two, leaving Cassie with her own revolving blue shield. She ran toward him also, in an attempt to try to stop him from letting those four snapping jaws on the Leever devour him. It was too late. Tobias had already made contact with it. 


	7. Spirit Temple

"NO! TOBIAS! YOU DUMB $H*T! GET BACK HERE!" Cassie screamed desperately, even as green Leevers attacked her. Then she noticed that she didn't feel a thing on her legs. Good thing too. They had gotten pretty scraped up when she was running through the Haunted Wasteland. Then she realized, as she pried her hands off of her eyes, that neither Tobias, nor herself were being hurt. The revolving diamonds seemed to be protecting them. Overcome with relief, Cassie ran and hugged Tobias, as she was unable to control herself. He looked at her for a minute, a look of confusion on hi face, and then turned and continued running. Cassie had enough of running for one day, but she didn't know how much longer her shield would last and trudged on.  
  
When she had at last reached the slab of rock Tobias was standing on, she was literally breathless. Not only because of her exhaustion, but because of the gargantuan statue before them. It was the figure of a woman, and her hands were outstretched and turned upward. Almost one half of the middle of the statue had been weathered away by the fierce sandstorms that swept the desert. Tobias stood examining it for about 1 minute, and then took off into the doorway. Just before he was through the doorway, Navi flew out of his hat. "Well, aren't you coming or are you too scared?" "It's not that... it's just that it's kinda... creepy...," Cassie responded. Tobias came running back out of the door. "Navi, what the HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL is taking you so long?" "Cassie's SCARED! HAHA!" "I have a new name for her," Tobias whispered into Cassie's ear. "Fat Fairy Face." At that, Cassie let out a small giggle. "I thank you for trying to comfort me... but I still don't wanna go in there." "How did you know I was trying to comfort you? Wait, don't answer that... You can wait here if you want..." "I'm ok with that!" "Alright, wait here. I'll be back," Tobias said, turning to venture once more into the doorway.  
  
He had just stepped into the doorframe, when he heard a voice he couldn't recognize call out the name Link from behind. He turned and didn't wait to see who had called his disguised name, and screamed, "Let me go into the fucking temple you dumb shit!" "Tobias, who's that?" Cassie whispered. It was Shiek. Tobias thought Shiek was so annoying and he knew what Shiek was gonna do. Shiek was gonna teach him the song to get to the Spirit Temple, any time, anywhere. But Tobias had 'connections'. He had already learned the Requiem of Sprit. So, Tobias just stepped up to Shiek, played the song, and Sheik just stood, shocked. Then, he kicked him in the face and motioned for Cassie to follow him into the temple, and with a sigh, she followed.  
  
As they entered the temple, the first thing they saw was two king cobras telling retarded jokes. It seemed as if they were made of stone, and were supposed to stand still...  
  
"...So the second guy comes along with an apple. The tribe says, 'if you can stick it up your butt without laughing, we won't throw you in the pot.' So he sticks it up his butt and starts cracking up, and they throw him in the pot. Then the tribe says, 'why did you laugh?' And he says, 'cause I saw the third guy coming with a watermelon.'" Both cobras broke out laughing like Steve Erkel (I can't spell his last name, but you know who I mean).  
  
"Excuse me?" Tobias interrupted.  
  
"What?" Both cobras said at once, looking at Tobias with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be guarding the entrance?"  
  
"Well... yea... but we got bored! Nobody ever can get across the Haunted Wasteland anyway, so nobody ever comes here. Don't you even have the least bit of sympathy for us?"  
  
"Well someone's here now, so..."  
  
"What? Do you want us to kill you and your partner?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, ok, then we'll just go back to telling jokes and laughing like that guy that laughs like an idiot, wears his pants too high and says 'did I do that?'"  
  
So they were about to keep going further into the temple, when those two annoying witches came along. "Oh shit. Why us?" Tobias mumbled.  
  
As the witches flew into the temple, they stopped and just stared at the insane scene that was before them. Then they spoke. "We are the retarded and annoying Gerudo witches, Koume and Kotate. We have come to take your partner."  
  
"Uh... why her? Why not me?"  
  
Koume (Ice witch) spoke up. "When she was still in her own world, we were watching her. It seems that she is very responsible, and we have a little job for her."  
  
"What would that be?" Cassie said, shivering slightly.  
  
"Our new baby girl! We need a babysitter!"  
  
"You're kidding?" Tobias said.  
  
"No lie!" Kotate (fire witch) exclaimed.  
  
"Oooooooooo! PRETTY CHEEZE!" Cassie yelled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Kids are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!"  
  
Cassie then followed the witches out of the temple, not knowing what she was in for..."  
  
A/N~I am SO sorry that took so long to get up. But I had almost given up on it cause I thought it sucked so bad. The mary-sueish parts? This story isn't going to be a mary-sue. All that will come into play later. 


End file.
